AmorVsCelos
by PumpkinSuit
Summary: Es mi primer fic asi que tengan un poco de piedad sobre mii :S En ésta historia Lucy es la protagonista ,ella se da cuenta de que está enamorada de Natsu,pero él .no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y empeora las cosas con ella cuando Lissana vuelve a aparecer en su vida y nuevos sentimientos aparecerán en él.
1. Chapter 1

** AmorVsCelos**

**Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima.**

***.*=pensamientos.**

**.=posición del personaje.**

**/./=lugares o cambios de sitio.**

**Lucy :**

*No me sentía preparada para dar ese paso,despues de un año estando con él,me sentía como si fuera una niña buena pero que había roto un podía decirle lo que sentía,la verdad esque no quería arruinar nuestra hermosa amistad,solo por mi egoísmo,decirle que fuera solo mío;no,no y definitivamente no...La verdad esque tengo que ser realista a él no le va el tema de los sentimientos y menos por el "Amor".Y encima él,desde el regreso de Lissana se pasaba con ella todas las tarde,hacían misiones,reían juntos,peleaban juntos y yo...bueno no es que este celosa de ellos,no que va para nada...bueno tal vez un Natsu estaba con Lissana tampoco se olvidaba de nuestros compañeros,ni de Happy que a decir verdad también estaba feliz por estar con Lissana.Él a todas las misiones que hacía con Lissana me invitaba,pero no yo sabía que solo les estorbaria en su relació he estado haciendo misiones o sola o con Wendy ya que los demás estaba ocupados con sus respectivas parejas,si si lo que leeís "Parejas" en nuestro gremio;finalmente Gray aceptó que estaba enamorado de Lluvia #Ji,ji#recuerdo que estuvo desmayada un buen tiempo,Levi le tuvo que pedir a Gajell salir pues él era muy testarudo y Erza bueno...aunque ella sale sola a hacer misiones sé perfectamente que se encuentra con Jerall en cada una de que ultimamente el gremio está un poco aburrido no habían peleas como siempre ya que Gray y Natsu se encontraban ocupados con ellas,no habían concursos de alcohol ya que Kana se había ido con Guildarzts a hacer un viaje de reconciliacion fraternal por eso ahora no voy mucho al gremio no quería sentirme incomoda y por eso prefiero quedarme en casa Natsu y Happy no se cuelan en mi casa mucho y si lo hacen es una vez al pensando que tal vez a mi también me sentarían bien unas vacaciones,conocer gente y así poder aceptar que Natsu solo me quiere como una amiga...En fin lo meditaré ésta noche*

/Por la mañana Lucy salió hacia el Gremio/

*Entré directamente para dirigirme hacia la barra donde se encontraba Mira-San con su típica sonrisa,realmente me va a doler decirle esto a ella.*

-Buenos días Lucy,has dormido bien?No te veo buena cara.

-Hola Mira-san pues la verdad esque no,no he dormido bien y tengo que decir te algo... es que-

/En ese momento alguien se acerca a la barra/

-Ah buenos días Natsu-(guiñandole un ojo)

-Lo mismo digo Mira-(con su típica sonrisa)-Hey Lucy te vienes a hacer una mision?(apoyandose en la barra y mirando a Lucy)

-Eh?-(agachando la mirada)-Lo-lo siento pero no puedo...*Que hace ahora él preguntandome eso es que le han lavado el cerebro?,y justo en este momento*

-No puedes?Porque?-(mirándola fijamente)

*No pude responderle,sin darme cuenta note que una lágrima caía sobre mi mejilla,me restregue la cara y salí del gremio sin despedirme,"que mal educada"estarán pensando pero yo no podía decirles que me cambiaba a otro gremio...

**Bueno me quedó cortito pero solo es el princípio ,tengo muchas sorpresas en mi mente y pienso liberarlas en este fic pero tendreís que esperar.#WUAJAJA#**

** MINNA-SAN NOS LEEMOSS! **


	2. Capitulo 2

AmorVsCelos

**Siento mucho no haber subido esta historia pero se me olvidó completamente desde que se me rompió mi portátil pero tranquilos ya estoy aquí :3 **

**Lucy:**

*Salí corriendo de allí no lo aguantaba realmente yo no quería irme del gremio pero no veía otra salida, mi vida allí no seguía siendo la misma que la del principio. Así que seguí corriendo como si mi vida estuviera en peligro y sin darme cuenta tropecé en un peldaño.*

-Auchh...* No me di cuenta de que empezó a llover, gracias lluvia así disimularas mis lagrimas*

-Luce?

*Noo porque tiene que estar aquí porque tiene que estar él aquí*

-Lucy ¿que te a pasado? ¡estas sangrando!

*Yo? Sangrando

-A mi cabeza jaja tranquilo Natsu solo me caí no estaba atenta

-Vamos te acompañare a casa,agarrate a mi(cara preocupada)

-De verdad no hace falta puedo ir sola(sonriendo) *No quiero que veas en que estado vivo,porfavor vete dejame sola*

-Ey Lucy?Lucy?Lucy!

*Porque escucho a Natsu gritar mi nombre ¿que ocurre?*

**/Casa Lucy/**

**Natsu:**

*Que te ocurre Luce,estos últimos días no has sido la misma no te has dirigido a mi,veo y tu casa esta desordenada eso no es normal en ti me gustaría que me dijeras que te pasa quiero ayudarte,porfavor despierta ya*

-Natsu?Que haces en mi casa?Que a pasado?

-Lucy!Te desmayaste en la calle y te traje aquí también cure tu herida

-Gracias(sonrojada)pero no te preocupes (se levanta de su cama) estoy bien ya puedes marcharte

**Lucy: **

*No quiero que se preocupe por mi,lo mejor será que siga su vida sin mi,lucy contrólate no puedes llorar enfrente de él*

-Que te pasa Lucy?No estas normal

-No me ocurre nada (sonrisa falsa)

-Quiero que vengas conmigo a una misión tu renta debe de ser pagada enseguida verdad?

-E-enserio? Tu yo y Happy?*Tal vez una esperanza para no dejar el no dejarle *

-Claro y Lisanna también(sonriendo)

*Mis esperanzas otra vez fallan*

-Natsu… Voy a dejar el gremio


	3. Chapter 3

**AmorVsCelos**

**Lucy:**

*Después de decirle esas palabra Natsu no me miró a la cara solo abrió la puerta de mi apartamento y se fue…se fue nunca pensé que él le importaría las lagrimas salen por si solas de mis ojos, debo de pensar en positivo confió en que todos en el gremio me comprendan mañana les dejaré y no habrá vuelta atrás*

**/Por la mañana en el gremio/ **

-Lucy ,hija de verdad quieres dejarlo?

-Si maestro estoy decidida

-Siempre puedes volver, estaremos con los brazos abiertos

-Gracias (lagrimas asomando)*Mientras veo como mi marca rosa desaparece salgo rápida de allí no quiero que me vea llorar, no quiero que sea su último recuerdo de mi*

*Me despido de todos antes de marchar en busca de otro gremio, ellos no saben que me marcho más tarde el maestro dará la noticia*

(Chocarse con alguien) –Disculpa (mira hacia arriba)Natsu…(sorprendida)

*Él está mirando mi mano derecha y se marcha sin decir nada y con el rostro serio, esto es peor de lo que pensé*

-Adiós Natsu…(susurro)gracias por todo lo que pasamos juntos

*Ya salí de allí no voy a volver no lo haré, es hora de buscar un nuevo gremio, una nueva familia…*

**Chicos disculpar si esta historia no está adaptada bien a los personajes en como son realmente, intentaré que sea así los capítulos son cortos pero intentaré actualizar dos capítulos cada día.Y también mejorar - **


End file.
